iChristmas Orgy
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A triple X tale of Holiday fun from my iGet it universe enjoy


**A/N: What's up CAM fans and Cherry Christmas its time Force again for another year of kinky Christmas story and this time its a family afair. That's right David Melanie Carly Sam Angel and Monet are along for this one as are some Cameos by my good friends Mandy and Taylor (I owe them some Carly time) And my friend Charlie (she's my super fan). So for a little continuity this takes place after David meets Angel's family and after the binge. (promise I'll finish it ). So lets get this party started**

* * *

 **iChristmas Orgy**

"Carls Sammie, Monet come down let me get a look at you before people get here," Melanie said pouring glasses of her special holiday punch. Clad in only pair of red crotchless Christmas themed g-string panties with white Santa hat like fur on the front. A pair of white thigh high stockings with Christmas ribbions on the back of them red seaquin shoes with a clear platform heel like you'd see a stripper or pornstar wear. A pair of red sequin pasties in the shape of Christmas stockings and her usual Santa hat.

"We're coming," Carly yelled down the stairs.

"Not without me you're not," Melanie yelled upstairs.

"Relax baby," Monet said as she came downstairs adjusting her green Santa hat. Her outfit consisting of nothing more than a shinny green Christmas ribbon that only truly covered her vagina lips and gave a thong effect to her ass the bow off the ribbon barley covering her tits. Her outfit rounded out by a pair of black stiletto Santa boots. "Now tell me how sexy I am."

"You look tasty," Melanie said with a lustful grin before grabbing Monet in her arms. "Now gimmie some of that brown sugar," she said before kissing her

"Quit it you two," Carly said as she walked downstairs in a red fishnet body stockings and red reindeer antlers. She then looked at the three king-sized mattresses on the floor and the sex furniture in the corners all red and green. Along with the mistletoe around the room she asked, "How did I let you talk me into this?"

Indeed she did wonder that. What had started out as an idea for a small family get together for fun and possible partner swapping. Had become a full blown holiday orgy. Down to the invited guest being asked to wear slutty Christmas outfits. But when you're sister in-law is an admitted sex addict porn star who loves Christmas what could she have expected.

"Because sis in-law you're a dirty little nympho like us," Melanie said leaning over and kissing Carly full on the lips.

"Umm a few four and three ways doesn't make me a nympho," Carly said breaking the kiss just as there was a knock on the door

"Yeah whatever answer the door," Monet said getting an eye roll from the brunette as she went to the door."

"Who is it?," Carly asked wanting to be sure it was someone invited.

"It's Mandy and Taylor," said the voice from the other side of the door.

"Goodie," Carly said opening the door to a blonde and brunette dressed in matching outfits consisting of very short Christmas green booty shots with white trim and faux Santa belts. Matching halter bras and hats and candy cane colored thigh highs with jingle bells on them and clear heels.

Mandy and Taylor were two Sam and Carly's building neighbors. And two girls they swapped with . Mandy worked as a bar tender and part time Go-go dancer at a local "Girl bar" and Taylor worked at the fire department with Sam, and had went through the academy with her. The two blondes had a friendly rivalry. Which often came down to who could out fuck who. Which often left Mandy and Carly sore and walking funny often. But it made their partner swapping which started as a birthday present for Carly more fun.

"You girls look yummy come in," Carly said stepping aside to let the twosome in.

"You're not so bad either," Mandy said before kissing Carly.

"Not at all," Taylor said mimicking her wife. "Aren't you going to introduce us?,"

"Oh yeah Mandy Taylor this my sister in-law Melanie and her girlfriend Monet," Carly said.

"Pleasure to meet you two," Melanie said holding extending her hand to the girls.

"The pleasure is all ours Mandy and I are big fans of your movies," Taylor said kissing Melanie's hand

"Yes and we're fast becoming fans of this lovely glass of hot chocolate you have here," Mandy said kissing Monet's hand.

"And I see two sexy marshmallows," Monet said taking both girl's hands and spinning them around "but I have to ask does one of the marshmallows have some chocolate in her already?," she asked looking at Taylor's ample ass.

"No German and Seminole," Taylor said with a smile.

"Well if she doesn't have any chocolate in her she'll damn sure have some by the end of the night if Davie has anything to say about it," Carly said with a smile

"Ohh yeah a big piece," Melanie said holding up her hands to indicate the size of David's manhood.

"Huge," Monet said doing the same as her girlfriend.

"I doubt that but speaking of big dicks PUCKET GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!," Taylor yelled.

"Keep your tits on Calloway," Sam said as she walked downstairs in a pair of blood red and black candy cane striped t-back thong panties with a matching micro halter bra with a matching Santa hat with black fur trim. A pair of sheer of black thigh highs and a pair of red heels rounded out by black spiked belt around her waist. Her cock bulge visible through her panties.

"Damn looking good Sammie," Mandy said licking her lips at Sam. "Never seen you look this girly."

"Only for cupcake and tonight," Sam said giving Carly a deep kiss.

"Hey what about me," Melanie said putting her hands on her hips in mock frustration. Pouting a bit

"What about you?," Sam said before grabbing her twin and roughly kissing her.

"Whoa," Taylor said.

"Yeah no matter how many times I see that it gets me wet," Carly said putting her arms around Mandy and Taylor.

"They do this a lot?," Taylor asked watching the twins make out.

"Ohh yeah and lots more," Monet said.

"Umm you'd think someone whose job is to fuck they'd be a better kisser," Sam said as she and Melanie ended their kiss.

"I don't do much kissing at work," Melanie said. "Let's all have a drink Monet sweetie music," she said going over to the punch bowl.

"On it," Monet said before pressing the remote to turn on the music and triggering the Christmas lights around the room. Just before there was another knock on the door.

"So you two are fans of mine what's your favorite scene?," Melanie asked as she served Mandy and Taylor their drinks.

"We loved the one you did for that website zebra girls were like six chicks took turns banging you the office desk to keep your job but I want to know is why you only really do interracial," Mandy said.

"Damn that I want to know if she's really going for Lisa Sparxxx record," Taylor asked.

"Simple black guys fuck better and we have big dicks," David said as he walked into the room with his girlfriend Angel and four women Sam and Carly did not recognize.

"DAVID!," Melanie Sam and Carly said in unison as they ran over and hugged him.

"Good to see you big bro," Sam said kissing David on the cheek.

Melanie then French kissed David and said, " Very good."

"Uh hmmm," Angel said clearing her throat

"Sorry Angel force of habit," Melanie said. "Mandy Taylor this is my cousin slash brother slash ex-boyfriend and first time David."

"Nice to meet you both," he said shaking both the girl's hands. "This my girlfriend Angel her mother Lena and her aunt Daya and our friends Lori and Charlie."

"Umm you do know what type of party this is right ?," Sam asked concerned David invited Angel's mom and aunt.

"Ohh we know," Lena said with a grin.

"And we're ready," Charlie said her accent shining through

"Nice accent Scottish?," Melanie said.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"Well then since you're ready let's see what's under the coats," Melanie said with a slick smile.

"Ok Tanaka why don't you go first," Angel said.

"Why not," Lori said taking off her coat to reveal a strapless sheer white snowflake shaped demi bra and matching thong.

"Guess it's my turn," Charlie said taking off her coat to reveal her outfit that was basically a large V-shaped red thong held up on her shoulders. With a black Santa belt at the waist and black boots and a Santa hat.

"Ok mom auntie take it off," Angel said with a smile.

"Ok but girls let us explain with our unique bodies it's hard to find Christmas stuff," Lena said nervously.

"Soo we hope you like what we came up with," Daya said. "Ready sis?"

"Ready," Lena said

The two sisters dropped their coats revealing their outfits or lack thereof. Daya was wearing only two gold stick on gold Christmas bows on each breast. And a belt made of silver tinsel and a pair of a elf socks that stretched around her muscular calves. Lena was wearing only a candy cane scarf and has attached jingle bells to her nipple and clit rings. The two made a show to the stunned others that were not used to their bodybuilder physiques by posing and flexing.

"Wow," Mandy said marveling and becoming aroused by the muscle bound women. "So are those guns genetic?," she asked looking towards Angel.

"You could say that," Angel said before taking off her coat revealing her muscular body to be naked save for three pink snowflake pasties on her breast. "Wait wait," she said before reaching into her jacket and pulling out pink Santa hat.

"Now for you big man," Monet said.

"Ok," David said taking off his jacket revealing he was shirtless except for a pair of red Santa pants.

"Really that's it?," Melanie asked.

David winked and took his pants off revealing his green silk bikini briefs with holly berries on them his bulge showing. "Shall we begin ?," he ask just as there was another knock.

"Not yet," Melanie said going over to the door and opening it to reveal a curvy brown skinned Latina with brown hair wearing a Santa hat and a red coat

"Hope I'm not too late Mel," she asked.

"No your right on time," Melanie said.

"Oh good," the Latina said taking off her coat revealing she was wearing a black body stocking almost like Carly's except it was black and crotch less. It also showed the two sexy female eyes she had tattooed on her pubic area and she had a thick near eight inch cock.

"Guys this is Jessy Dubai an industry friend of mine and as you can see she has a bit extra," Melanie said.

"New I recognized you," Daya said.

"Now that everyone is here everyone grab a glass," Melanie said allowing everyone that did not have one to get a glass of punch. Once everyone had one she said "Ok people tonight anything goes and you can go as hard as you want I also put some Spanish fly Viagra and horny goat weed and some other aphrodisiacs in the punch to make you all extra horny and there are all kinds of toys and lubes in the toy chest in the corner. So drink up and here's to fucking!,"

"Here here!," they all said before downing their drinks.

"So what do we all just go for some one," Charlie asked looking around the room.

"I say we let Davie and Sammie start things off," Carly said.

"You just like seeing us make out and grind dicks don't you Carls," David said. As these little cousin on cousin make out sessions had started by Carly taking on all three members of the over sexed family by having David and Sam jerk each other off. Eventfully with the three of them playing it progressed to them dry humping and making out till they came for Carly's and their enjoyment

"Yes but this time I wanna see you go all the way full on fucking," Carly said with a wanton smile

"Ohh that sounds hot," Angel said with a smile like Carly's. She and David having played with Carly and Sam a time or two.

"We knew this would happen," David said kicking off his shoes and stepping onto the middle of the center bed.

"Yep," Sam said doing the same before kissing David and fondling him as he took of the her top off and pulled her close their dicks touching and growing hard through their underwear. Making them both moan.

"Enough of the kissing let's see the cocks," Charlie said undoing her belt.

"Yeah I want to see if the myths are true," Taylor said leaning over and kissing Mandy's neck as they undid each other's tops.

"Well they wanna see let's let them see," David said kissing Sam's neck

"Yeah lets," Sam said yanking David's briefs down letting David's thick twelve and a half inch to spring out making the girls who had not seen its size gasp

"Oh my god its bigger than Sam's" Mandy said looking with aww her mouthwatering a bit

"The boy has a porn dick," Jessy said her own member growing hard.

"It's fucking alive," Taylor said becoming slightly intimidated by his cock.

"Well your turn," David said pulling off Sam's panties her thick eleven incher coming out.

"Damn what you're parents feed you kids," Jessy said. "Mel you told me your sister had a big dick but Christ!,"

"We ate or veggies," Sam joked before David pushed her down to the mattress.

"Yeah and plenty of them," David said grabbing a bottle of lube from the side table and squirting it onto his and Sam's cocks. He then gripped them in his hand and pressed them together and began humping back and forth making them moan.

"This is so hot," Carly said teasing her clit through her outfit.

"Yeah it is," Angel said doing the same.

"Someone's been watching my movies," Jessy said as she began taking off her body stocking.

"Ehh ready to do this?," Sam moaned her dick leaking precum onto David's.

"Yeah how do ….. Ehhh... how do you want to do it... I mean who is fucking who," David asked as he moaned. They both knew that one day they would have full on sex eventually but they'd never discussed who would be the top but they'd both be willing to do so. Even if David didn't care for penetration.

"Ehhhh fuck me big bro! Fuck me!," Sam moaned.

David placed Sam's legs on his shoulders and slowly worked his cock into Sam's asshole making them both moan form the tightness. "Ergggh fuck you have a tight ass Sammie," he moaned stopping with half his man meat buried in his cousin's ass to allow Sam to adjust to his size.

"Ehhhh fuck you're big," Sam said stating the obvious. Sam was no stranger to being a bottom she often let Carly or Mandy or Taylor or Angel take her ass with a strap on a few inches smaller than David. So it came as no surprise to those two when Sam said, "Come on big bro I've seen you fuck give me all you got unless you're a pussy."

"Oh I got your pussy," David said before pulling out till only the tip of his dick was inside her. He then drove the full twelve and a half inches back and began fucking her with all his power. "EGHHH is this what you wanted Sammie!," he groaned as he fucked harder. Bending her in such a way that her dick was pointing to her chest.

"AHHHHHH YESSS FUCK ME FUCK MY ASS!," Sam screamed as David pounded her. Her own precum now dripping onto her face as her hard cock flopped around.

"ERRRGH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!," Taylor said before pouncing on Monet and ripping the bow from her body like a wild animal, and attacking her tits. With her mouth.

"Ummm bout damn time!," Monet moaned as Taylor sucked her tits.

"You're mine!," Mandy said tackling Melanie and ripping off her underwear. "I always wanted to taste some pornstar pussy," she said diving into Melanie's blonde haired muff.

"OHHHH FUCK LILY CADE HAS NOTHING ON YOU," Melanie said as Mandy ravished her clit.

"Ohh little sister look what I found," Daya said walking over to Lena with a double ended dildo made to look like a candy cane.

"Goodie let's play," Lena said.

Elsewhere in the pile up Angel ripped open the crotch of Carly's body stocking then grabbed one of the thick straight peppermint canes that was almost a foot long and sucked on it. "Mm mm unlike my mommy and auntie I prefer real candy in with my pussy," she said before pushing the candy inside Carly's cunny and began licking her clit.

"OHHHHHHH!," Carly moaned biting her bottom lip as Angel fucked her with the candy.

At another corner a naked Lori and Charlie were in a rather ravenous sixty nine when Jessy. Who was now naked and jerking cock approached them and tapped Charlie on the shoulder "Umm yes," Charlie said stopping feast of Lori's womanhood.

"So you girls ever have a three-way with a Latina with a big dick?," Jessy asked with a smile.

"No but we'd like to," Lori said from her position under Charlie.

"Yay!," Jessy said as she climbed between Lori's legs.

So the orgy began in earnest. Painting a scene that looked like some sort of X-rated Santa's workshop. Lena and Daya were ass to ass grunting as the fucked each other from behind with the double dildo. Lena's bells chiming loudly as their muscles rippled. Mandy, Taylor, Melanie and Monet had maneuvered into a daisy chain of sorts. Which saw Taylor eating Monet. Monet eating Mandy. Mandy eating Melanie, and Melanie eating Taylor. Carly was moaning her head off as Angel worked her g-spot over with the peppermint stick and as she sucked her clit. The candy flavor mixing with Carly's own juices to create a delicious flavor on Angel's tongue. The most interesting pairing was still David and Sam. David had now bent Sam into position that she was now sucking her own cock. An ability that she prided herself on having developed over the years. But as she moaned around the head of her dick she could tell she was about to cum.

"OHHHHH FUCKK," Sam screamed as David's dick ramrodded her prostate.

"Eghhhh bout to cum Sammie?," David grunted his sweat pouring down into his cousin's face.

"AGGGGH! Yeah but I can still out last you!," Sam grunted back.

"NEGGH! Tell you what cuz first one to cum gives the other a blowjob!," David moaned.

"DEAL!," Sam yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH SHIT I'M CUMMING," Charlie cried as Jessy pounded her as she finger blasted Lori

"UGHHHH ME TOO!," Lori moaned as she licked and sucked Jessy's balls.

"REGHHH CUM FOR ME BITCHIES!," Jessy growled her own climax nearing.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAEEEEEEEEEEGHHHHHHHH!," Charlie and Lori screamed in unison as they came.

"AGHH FUCK TURN AROUND!," Jessy said yanking herself from Charlie while holding her cock. "AGGGGGGH YESS she screamed as she came in their faces.

"Mmmm yummy," Lori purred as she licked Jessy's cum of Charlie's face.

"Very," Charlie said doing the same to Lori.

"OHHHHHHH OHHHHHH FUCK ANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGELLLLLll!," Carly screamed as she drenched Angel with her girl cum as she squirted.

"Tasty," Angel said licking her lips.

"Thanks," Carly said before ripping what was left of her body stocking "Now it's your turn," she said diving between Angel's legs.

"AHHHHHHHHH FUCK!," Monet screamed as she squirted in Taylor's face before rolling away from the shit.

"HOLLLY FUCK YOU TWO ARE AMAZING!," Melanie said having cum in Mandy's face.

"Well we aim to please don't we baby," Mandy said as she licked Melanie's cum from her mouth .

"Yes we do," Taylor said doing the same with Monet's.

"I say we be the judge of that big sis," said Lena as she stood over the foursome wearing a ten inch red strap on.

"I agree little sis," Daya said wearing a matching green strap on.

"Umm how do you want us?," Taylor asked licking the tip of Lena's cock .

"Yes how," Mandy said doing the same with Daya.

"Hmm since I like that big pretty ass of yours I'm going to take you doggy style," Lena said.

"And I wanna see that pretty little ass of your ride. Now assume the position," Daya said.

"Yes ma'am," Taylor said as all four women moved into position and let the lust take them away.

"AHHHHH YEAH TAKE MY DICK BLONDIE," Lena grunted as ramrodded Taylor's pussy.

"UGHHHHHYEAH FUCK ME!," Taylor said as she threw herself back into Lena's strokes

"OHHHH WORK THAT DICK YOU MUSCLEBOUND BITCH!," Mandy yelled as she bounced on Daya's dick like a jack rabbit on red bull.

"AHHHHAHHAAH!," Daya moaned and giggled a bit feeling her now bare feet being licked. Looking passed Mandy she could see Monet licking and sucking her feet.

"Ummmm you have some delicious feet," Monet purred "Sammie baby get me some lube."

"Yes baby," Melanie said.

"OHHHHHHHH DO IT CARLY! DO IT!," Angel cried as Carly worked four fingers in her pussy and licked and thumbed her clit.

"Do what," Carly purred knowing full well what the muscle girl wanted from the times they played together.

"FIST ME! FUCKING FIST MEEEE!," Angel begged.

"As you wished," Carly said as she slipped her thumb inside Angel and formed a fist

"OHHHHHHH THANKK YOUUU!," Angel said as she felt Carly's hand twisting and pushing inside her.

"Ummm you're welOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!," Carly moaned suddenly feeling herself be penertratied from behind.

"Sorry couldn't resist hope you don't mind," Jessy moaned as she fucked Carly's cunt.

"UGHHHHH YESS I MIND FUCK MY ASSS!," Carly screamed.

"As you wish," Jessy said switching holes.

" OHHHHHhHhh EERRRRRRRRRRRRRRggGGGLLLLLLL!," Monet Growled as she impaled herself on Daya's left foot before she leaned over and sucked on her right one.

"HOLY FUCK !," Taylor said as she looked over to Daya.

"Yeah my baby loves feet." Melanie said rubbing her clit.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKK YOUUUUUUU!," Sam screamed as she shot her load into her face.

"UGHHHHHHH FUCK!," David said pulling out and adding his own thick creamy cum to Sam's face "Uggg pay up cuz," said laying back on the bed his ever hard cock still leaking cum.

"Umm a deal is a deal," Sam said crawling between his legs and taking his cock in her mouth .

"AHHHHH SHIT SAM!," David moaned as he felt Sam deep throat all but four inches of his member. "FUUUUUCCCK HOW'D YOU LEARN THIS!" he groaned in pleasureful surprise.

"Ughhh YOU'RE WELCOME BROTHER IN-LAW!" Carly screamed.

"Ummm let me help you out sis," Melanie said moving beside her sister and taking David's balls in her mouth.

"OHHHHHH FUCK!," Jessy moaned as she felt a dick enter ass.

"Carly's ass isn't the only one that needs some fucking," Charlie said as she now fucked Jessy's ass with a nine inch candy cane colored strap on. Forming an erotic sex chain

"AHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!," Taylor screamed falling forward as she came spraying Lena's cock with her essence.

"WHOOOO FUCK YOU'RE GOOD!," Lena said as came down from her own orgasm.

"OHHHHH DAYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!," Mandy hollered as she came. Before rolling of the cock.

"FUCK YEAH!," Daya yelled as she came.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGIIE!," Monet screeched as she squirted on Daya's foot before falling off and licking her pussy juice off her toes.

"Ummm that's right lick them toes you nasty bitch.

"You look like you could us some Japanese," Lori said before sitting Daya's face. "OH YEAH EAT ME!" she moaned feeling Daya start to tongue fuck her

"Ummm," Monet said kissing Daya's muscular quad as she removed the strap on. "I'm gonna have some Spanish food myself," she said diving into Daya's pussy.

"Umm good cause I'm getting some of this chocolate cake," Mandy said spreading Monet's ass and plunging her tongue into her back passage.

"And I'm gonna have some of you," Taylor said crawling under Mandy and eating her.

"UGHHHH MOMMY I'M HUNGRY!," Angel cried near orgasm as Carly continued to lick or fist her.

"Umm coming Angel baby," Lena said as she crawled over to her daughter and sat on her face. "UHHH YEAH EAT MAMA'S COOCHIE BABY!," she growled as Angel ate her.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCK I MISSED THIS DICK!" Melanie scream as she rode David's cock feeling herself going into her primal slut state of mind.

"UGHH AND I MISSED THIS PUSSY!," David groaned as he thrust up into her.

"Hold her still so I can get my dick in her as!," Sam said as she tried to penetrate her sister;

"EGHHHH I'M TRYING!," David said before managing to steady Melanie long enough for Sam.

"AGGGGGGGGGH FUCKING USE MMMMMMEEEEEE!," Melanie cried feeling her sister's dick balls deep in her ass.

"UMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPHHH!," Angel screamed into her mother's cunt as she came her pussy clenching and squirting around Carly's wrist.

"UNEGGHHHHHHH GOOD GIRL ANGEL BABY MAKING MOMMY CUM!" Lena screamed as she came on her daughter's face.

"AGHHHHHH SHIIIIT IM CUMMMMIN!," Jessy moaned as she felt her dick twitch inside Carly's asshole as her own was being plundered by Charlie's candy cane cock.

"UGGGGHH DO IT DO IT CUM IN MY ASS!," Carly screamed as she came.

"AGHHHHHHGEEEEEEEHHH!," Jessy grunted as she filled Carly's ass with cum.

"OHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEE!," Charlie said as she came from fucking Jessy.

"Ummm fuck I need a break Jessy said trying to catch her breath as she pulled out of Carly's ass. Before falling back her cock leaking cum.

"Ummm not yet you're not," Angel said taking Jessy's dick in her mouth. As her mother rubbed her muscled hind end teasing the strap on at the entrance to her sex.

" You have such a pretty pussy baby girl and mama is going to make it feel so good," Lena said kissing her daughter's ass cheek.

"Ohh fuck me mommy!," Angel pleaded.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH FUCK I WANT TO EAT SOME PUSSY!," David roared as he pumped away at Melanie.

"Hey Calloway you heard my big bro you and Mandy get your pretty ass over here!," Sam grunted as she plowed her twin's ass.

"Ummm why me?!," Taylor said pulling her head from her wife's crotch.

"Because !... I pretty much know for a fact Davie has fucked every girl in the room except you Mandy and Jessy," Sam groaned feeling her own animal side take over. "But if you're scared I understand. I mean you can barely take my dick and I'm smaller than the big guy so its ok if you're chicken!,"

Feeling her ego attacked and never being one to let her friend be right. Taylor got up and walked over to David straddled his head facing Melanie and Sam and began smothering him by grinding her cunt in his face. "Who's a chicken nooOWWWWWWWWWWOWWWWWW HIS TONGUE IS LONG!,"

"EGHHHHHH HIS FINGER AREN'T BAD EITHER!," Mandy said as David began finger fucking her

"ERGGGGAHHHHH!," Sam groaned feeling her ass being forcefully entered.

"What have I told you about teasing our friends mama !" Carly said ramming her strap on into her wife while pulling her hair.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHH CARLY!,"

As the sexual madness continued the room became perfumed with the sweet raunchy smell of debauchery. Off to one corner Jessy emptied her balls into Angel's mouth. As Angel herself was being fucked by her mother from behind who was being fucked by Charlie. Elsewhere Lena had reattached her strap on and was now ass fucking Lori from behind as she begged for more. Monet had joined the mating ball by fucking David's foot. While Mandy and Taylor switched positons. Before all parties had cum and switched positions again. Mandy was now riding David in the reverse cowgirl position while her wife licked her clit and his shaft and balls. While Monet ate Taylor's ass. While Carly and Sam Dp'ed Melanie. They were not the only ones who'd changed positons as Lena and Charlie now Dp'ed Jessy with both their cocks in her ass. While Angel sucked her off again. As her Daya now fucked her ass. Until the next round of orgasms and position and partner changes occurred. This one finding Melanie being triple penetrated. With David and Sam fucking her ass while Jessy fucked her pussy. Taylor and Mandy whose faces were now dotted with cum from David and Sam's cocks. Were using the double dildo to fuck themselves while Daya and Angel sat on their faces. Lena was fucking Charlie while the voluptuous Scottish girl sixty nined with Monet and Carly fucked her from behind. The next swap saw Sam ass fucking Daya in the missionary position Carly mimicking the same position with Daya's sister. Melanie meanwhile was eating Angel's pussy. While David alternated between throat fucking Mandy and Lori as Monet tossed his salad. Meanwhile Jessy was tit fucking Taylor while Charlie licked her pussy. Upon the next change Carly found herself the meat in an all lady beefcake sandwich as she was triple penetrated by Daya Angel and Lena. Angel fucking her ass her aunt and mother in her pussy. David was taking Taylor hard from behind tears of painful pleasure streaming from her eyes. Sam found herself once again sucking herself as Jessy fucked her in the pile driver position. Mandy was fisting Melanie as she was fucked from behind by Monet. Charlie and Lori finding themselves using the double dildo.

"EEEEERRRRRRAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!," David growled as he pulled out of Taylor and fired his load on her back. He then gripped her hips tight and said "EEERRRGGHHHHHH MOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!," before ramming his dick into her asshole.

"AHHHHHHGHHHHH FUCKK YOU MEAN HE DOES THIS TOOO!," Taylor groaned in pleasure as she realized from her sexual encounters from with Sam what was happening.

"UGHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HHAAAHA HIM TOOO," Carly moaned in orgasm laughing as she to began go into her sexual savage state signal by her orgasmic laughter.

Sam now too feeling her savage nature broke free from Jessy and reversed the pile driver position and started viciously fucking her. "MOOOOOOOOOREE MUST HAVE MOOORRRRRRREEEEE," she grunted.

"AGHHHHHHH MOOORREEE USE MEEEE GIVE ME MOOOREEE," Melanie said grabbing Mandy's arm forcing it deeper into herself as she squirted.

" NNNNNNAAAAAHGGHHHHH YESSS HHHHAAAAHHAAAA WEEEEEE NEED MOOOREE!," Carly cried as she came become a full on savage.

"UGGHHH BUCKLE UP GIRLS WE'RE IN FOR A LONG RIDE!," Mandy yelled as she came.

"UGHHHHHH FUCK FUCK! FUCK MY ASSS!," Taylor screamed as she came before collapsing on her stomach.

"MORRREEE MUST HAVE MORRRRREEEE," David growled before joining his cousin in fucking Jessy his back to hers. "MOREEE MUST HAVE MORREEEEE! CAN'T STOP!"

"YESSSSSS MOOOOOOOOOREE GIVE US MOOOOOOOOOREE!," Sam said.

"AHHHH FUCK MY TRANNY ASSS!" Jessy said Before cumming in her own face twice as the cousins ravaged her for a half hour before the Latina porn star passed out

Elsewhere Carly had wrestled away a strap on from one of the three Amazons and was now roughly ass fucking Angel from behind as she did fisted her mother and aunt. "MMMMMOOOOOORRREE HAAHHHHA MORRREEE GIVE ME MOOOREEEEEE!," she shrieked.

"OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMADRE DIOS!" Lena screamed.

Elsewhere still Mandy lay on her side being ravaged by Melanie now armed with the strap on that had been around Monet's waist. As Monet who like her girlfriend had given over to the sex madness worked her foot in and out of her pussy. "MOOOOOOREEEEEE MUST HAVE MOOOREEEEEE! GIVE ME MOOOOOOOOOREE!" Melanie roared.

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSS CAN'T STOOPPP! MUST HAVE SEX MUST HAVE ," Monet grunted.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD!," Mandy screamed in orgasm.

David and Sam were now face fucking Charlie and Lori respectively. Keeping both girls pinned to the dildo between them before Carly joined them. As the night became a blur of cum and sweat Carly, Sam, David ,Melanie and Monet ravaged the others like a pride of lions through a field of wounded gazelles. They fucked the girls over and over until their bodies gave out Charlie Mandy, Taylor and the bodybuilders lasting the longest. When that happen the foursome turned their attentions on each other till their own bodies gave out and they passed out.

As Christmas morning came it saw a groggy and sore David Sam Melanie, and Monet looking upon the damage done by their black out. "Boy did we have a fun Christmas eve," Carly said with a smile.

"We sure did cupcake," Sam said kissing Charlie on the cheek.

"I agree," Melanie said kissing her sister then her girlfriend.

"Me too, but tell me something did you have to cum in my mouth Sammie," David said licking the dried jizz from his lips.

"You liked it and besides you did the same to me just be happy your ass isn't sore," Sam said.

"Whatever just try to lay of the fried chicken and bacon," David said.

"So what do we do about them," Monet asked.

"I saw we let them rest and cook them a big Christmas breakfast then open gifts," Carly said.

"Agreed but first five way shower sex," Sam said.

"Agreed!," the others said.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks so ends another year of fics on that has been hard for me hope you enjoyed this. BTW Jessy Dubi is a real pornstar look her up if you want MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY Holidays PEACE LOVE SDR OUT**


End file.
